comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cannonball
Sam Guthrie is a country gent, definitely out of place in the big city. Cannonball is a returning reserve team leader in the X-Men, and he doesn't shy away from a fight. Background Sam Guthrie was born and raised in Appalachian Kentucky. He grew up in a lower middle class household, the son of a coal miner with aspirations of college. He would have been the first in his family to achieve this but for his dad succumbing to black lung. He couldn't bear to see his family fall apart from the loss so he tried his best to fill his dad's shoes, then one day a mine collapse changed it all. He rescued his dad's friend with the sudden awakening of his power. This event put him on the radar of Donald Pierce, a racist cyborg with aspirations of taking over the Hellfire Club and turning it against mutant kind. Sam didn't know this at the time however, and he ended up recruited by him under the mistaken belief he was helping people with his power. The truth was much more devious, as Donald was manipulating the X-Men against Sebastian Shaw towards an end of removing them both and securing Donald's rise to prominence within the Club. He had already kidnapped Tessa and Xavier and was attempting to extract all he needed from their minds when Sam's future friends showed up to the rescue. After a pitched battle, they became Xavier's newest recruits. Sam became a student at the Xavier's Institute for quite some time. While learning to control his powers, he battled the likes of the Sentinels, Silver Samurai, Viper, and other powered and unpowered threats. He even travelled to the lost city of Nova Roma in South America, peopled by the remnants of the ancient Roman Republic where he and his friends encountered Selene Gallo. He became formidable in his own right, and in time came to earn the respect of his peers as more than just a steadfast friend but a leader as well. The Massachusetts Academy was a rival to the Xavier Institute in those days, but in spite of this there was a mutual respect. This was perhaps due to an incomplete understanding of the other's nature as it was headed up by none other than Emma Frost. After an encounter with a cosmic being, Sam and many others from Xavier's left in a nihilistic state of self defeat that the Professor was at a loss how to cure. Sensing an opportunity, Emma offered her services and promptly enrolled them in her Academy. Sam and company spent quite some time among Emma's Hellions, even forming friendships with them. This would not last forever however, as the Professor realized he had been duped. For better or worse, Emma was true to her word about curing their malaise but when the Professor got his students back, it was then that Sam parted ways with school life. He had had his fill of duplicity at the hands of Emma Frost, and the hurt of being let down by the Professor compounded this. He set off for the road to find his own adventures. Sam was back home in Kentucky when the Crisis happened. The rural locales were spared the worst of the madness that ensued, but Cannonball had his share of action. The following changes in the world actually had him reluctant to leave for quite some time, but eventually he did. Initially he traveled the world via his gifts of flight, seeing the new places that had come into being like Gotham and Metropolis. It is only recently that he has decided to pay the Mansion a call. Personality *'Serious' - Sam grew up hard knocks, and it has generally defined his life. He lives by a simple set of morals and generally dislikes complication. When he isn't in the mood for them, he will let you know. The same extends to nonsense of any sort. *'Reluctant Optimist' - Sam tries hard to see the best in people, but nevertheless is ready for the worst outcomes. He has been stepped on and kicked around enough times that he knows what comes of good intentions. *'Work Horse' - Sam's leadership style is setting an example. He is very serious about not asking anything of anyone that he isn't willing to do himself. He's often doing it alongside the other person when he can, in fact. At the least, he will do what he can to make it as painless for the next person as possible. *'Brave' - Sam has been described as lionhearted for the way he throws himself into battle. He doesn't do half measures, not even in combat. Especially not in combat. It's doubtful that many look forward to a rematch with him. *'Forthright' - Sam is very honest. He doesn't pull punches either. Mincing words is a waste of everyone's time, not just his. Logs *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's *2018-05-10 - Bright New Student - Jeniri arrives and meets a few others at the X-Mansion Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken